Tokubetsu Clan
by TimelessNight
Summary: Au. Love, whether it be between family, friends, or spouses, needs diversity. And there lies the Tokubetsu Clan. Itachi x OC - Juugo x OC - Sasuke x Hinata { ItaOC - JuuOC - SasuHina }
1. Prologue One - Mitsuki

**This is Part One of the Prologue. Two girls, two prologues.**

**This is Daria's part. Drew's part will be up sometime tomorrow. I already have it written out, it just needs to be edited.**

**Daria, Drew - I hope this lives up to your expectations.**

**Name: **_**Tokubetsu Clan**_

**Main Couples: **_**ItaOC - JuuOC - SasuHina**_

**Side Couples: **_**NaruIno - ShikaTema - OCs**_

**Chapter Genres: **_**Tragedy - Hurt/Comfort - Family**_

**Chapter Rated: **_**T - because I'm a paranoid little shit.**_

**Status: **_**In-Progress**_

**Time: **_**Mitsuki is three.**_

**Note: **_**Mitsuki; Moonlight - Daria. Ken; Strong. Noaki; Honestly Bright.**_

**Tokubetsu Clan**

**Prologue:**

_Mitsuki Mizumori_

_"I was intrigued by the smile upon your face, and the pain etched into your eyes."_

.

.

.

It is raining.

But it is always raining here.

.

.

.

"Was that the last of them?"

"Yes."

"You sure you killed them _all_?"

"_Yes_."

"Good. Retreat back to home base!"

.

.

.

"Mommy?"

"She's dead, Little Sister."

"Aniki?"

"Shush."

"Aniki, why is mommy not waking up?"

"..."

"Aniki... what is going to happen to us?"

"I don't know."

.

.

.

"I am hungry..."

"I'm sorry, Little Sister. We ate the last of the food yesterday."

"Baby Brother is crying again, Aniki."

"Try and sing to him. Maybe he'll go to sleep."

"Okay..."

.

.

.

"Aniki I am tired."

"Go to sleep."

"You could sleep, Aniki. I will keep watch."

"I'm fine, Little Sister."

"Are you sure?"

"Get some sleep, please. Enough for both of us."

.

.

.

"I love you, Aniki."

"Aa."

"Say it back, silly!"

"I love you too, Little Sister."

.

.

.

"Are we going to die, Aniki?"

"I won't let you die."

.

.

.

Tsunade, a family friend, found them after two weeks of being on their own.

.

.

.

That was the last time Ken cried.

.

.

.

That was the last time Mitsuki let herself be useless.

.

.

.

That was the last time Noaki ever went without.

.

.

.

It was still raining.


	2. Prologue Two - Akane

**This is Part Two of the Prologue. Two girls, two prologues. **

**This is Drew's part. Next will be actual chapters so be on the look out.**

**Daria, Drew - I hope this lives up to your expectations.**

**Name: **_**Tokubetsu Clan**_

**Main Couples: **_**ItaOC - JuuOC - SasuHina**_

**Side Couples: **_**NaruIno - ShikaTema - OCs**_

**Chapter Genres: **_**Tragedy - Hurt/Comfort - Family**_

**Chapter Rated: **_**T - because I'm a paranoid little shit.**_

**Status: **_**In-Progress**_

**Time: **_**Akane is only three years old.**_

**Note: **_**Akane; Deep Red - Drew.**_

**Tokubetsu Clan**

**Prologue:**

_Akane Saito_

_"I was intrigued by the smile upon your face, and the pain etched into your eyes."_

.

.

.

It was bright, kind of like fireworks.

The only difference was that fireworks help celebrate good things, usually.

This fire, the fireworks, only brought pain and despair.

.

.

.

_Save them, please._

.

.

.

"You _can't_ save us both, Shu!"

"I can _try_, damn it."

"Shu..."

"I'm so sorry."

"I love you."

.

.

.

_Why is everyone so... angry?_

.

.

.

"Angel, go to Tamashi. Tamashi wants to see you."

"Mommy's Tamashi?"

"Yes, Angel. Go to Tamashi."

"Hi Tamashi!"

.

.

.

_It's... hot to touch._

.

.

.

"Take care of my daughter, Tamashi."

"Forever and Always."

"Bring her to safety."

"I will."

"I trust you."

.

.

.

_Why so glum?_

_This sucks._

.

.

.

"Mommy and Daddy love you, Angel."

.

.

.

_Mommy?_

_Daddy?_

_Don't leave your angel alone._

.

.

.

To watch your parent burn alive is... life altering.

.

.

.

But at least the fire was pretty.


	3. Chapter One - Mitsuki

**Mitsuki - ACrimsonMoon**

**Akane - Dotchi13**

**In case**** you were wondering.**

**/\**

**Name: **_**Tokubetsu Clan**_

**Main Couples: **_**ItaOC - JuuOC - SasuHina**_

**Side Couples: **_**NaruIno - ShikaTema - OCs**_

**Chapter Genres: _Family - Friendship - Mystery - Romance_**

**Chapter Rated: **_**T - because it gets worse later.**_

**Status: **_**In-Progress**_

**Time: **_**Mitsuki is thirteen, almost fourteen, and Akane is twelve. Akane is the same age as Rookie 9 so just do that math.**_

**Note: **_**This is a different world, an AU. Everyone is OOC - Don't complain. Here, nothing is real but pain.**_

**/\**

**Tokubetsu Clan**

**Chapter One**

_Mitsuki_

_"She called out love and oddly enough, it was his name."_

.

.

.

"I remember my mother always pushing me, even at such a young age, to heal things - small things, but still things. Rodents, Insects - those kinds of things." She whispered lowly, her voice slightly muffled by the fabric of his coal black shirt. Her nimble digits fingered at the cloth, picking fuzz off and letting her nail get caught on a loose string.

"Mother never pushed, it was - still is, really - always my father. He is a proud man." He responded to her, his voice hard to go with the somber mood that surrounded them indefinably. His eyes shifted from the sky to her smaller figure. He should have felt weird because she was not only four years younger, but she was his teammate's, his _best friend's_ little sister.

_And she was only thirteen fucking years old, damn it, and it was all so so so so _so_ wrong but he couldn't help but been drawn to her with her girly laughs and kind smiles and beautiful eyes that were darker than sin and _shit_ was he in trouble._

"My father died before Noaki was born. I don't remember him much, not really." She sighed and turned to look up at him, her deep brown eyes capturing him in her lovely gaze. "You remember Noaki, right? My baby brother?"

He nodded and glanced away, breaking the spell once more. He could _not_ afford to be distracted. Not by her. "Noaki is the smaller one, no? Dark hair, pink eyes."

She laughed, giggling into his chest where her face was, seemingly always, buried. "His eyes aren't _pink_ they are _purple_." Her voice was higher than normal, due to her shrill of laughter that was racking her body. Her fit slowed down, leaving her breathing heavily and really, he didn't understand why him mistaking the color of her brother's eyes was so funny but maybe it was some joke she has with one of her friends or someone at the clan's grounds.

_Or maybe it was him, but he didn't want to think like that because it only fueled his want, his need, for the girl that was laying in his arms like it was the most normal thing to do, like they were more that just two people who had a mutual person in their lives. _

After silence took over them once more, he found himself questioning his friend's words. _"She likes you."_ It seemed so far fetched, so unoriginal, like Ken said it just to see his reaction. If he was honest with himself, nothing had changed once he found out the girl's '_secret_' last year. She still watched them train at the compound and she still brought them tea and she still ran into him randomly on the street and she was still the same girl and he was still the same boy.

"Do you like me?" He found himself asking out loud. The words were thrown out, blunt and his voice was too level, making him sound like he didn't care for her answer. _He did, but she was _thirteen_ for fuck's sake._

She glanced up at him in surprise, complete and utter surprise. Of course she knew she shouldn't have but she just couldn't help it. He attracted her like a moth to a flame. It wasn't even his looks, like most girl's had liked him for. It was that he understood her like no one did. He didn't treat her like she was a thirteen year old adolescent, he treated her like she was his equal. She liked that he listened to her and didn't judge her or tell her to stop complaining because she had nothing to worry about.

She watched his movements, thinking about if she should answer him with the truth. Telling him _yes, I like you_ could have done one of two things - caused problems or changed nothing. It could have broke his and Ken's friendship. It could have stopped those little talks that they had been having those past few weeks. It could have caused a shift in the air between everyone. Or it could have changed nothing at all. It could have been an _oh okay_. Or a _thank you, I'm flattered but you're far too young and not to mention you're Ken's younger sister. _Or maybe even a _cool._ She breathed out and answered him.

She did not expect the kiss on her forehead she received.

.

.

.

"I think I am in love, Hinata!" The older girl exclaimed happily, falling on the soft grass of the training ground's floor and swiping her crimson red hair out of her face. The younger girl giggled into her hand cutely, but didn't really reply to her over eccentric best friend. "Seriously!" The first girl pouted, crossing her arms. Deep brown eyes shifted to meet tinted white and pink lips parted to say, "He's... _perfect_."

"Mitsuki-chan, you don't really _know_ Itachi-sama and-"

"But I _do_!" Mitsuki cut her off. "I mean - Okay, I am so so _so_ sorry I didn't tell you but..." she took a deep breath and said; "Itachi and I have been secretly hanging out for the passed three months and last month I told him I liked him and he kissed me and now I think we are sort of dating but I am not completely sure?"

Hinata stilled and stared at her friend with wide eyes and an open mouth. If Mitsuki had not known Hinata the way she did, she would have been worried her friend didn't approve of her choice in lovers. But no, Mitsuki knew Hinata was just surprised she hadn't told sooner. "When? How? Where? What?!" Hinata asked quickly, wanting to know the details.

Mitsuki was quick to give. "It started about two years ago, right after I turned twelve. I was waiting for you to get out of school and bumped into him. It was right outside Midori and ever since we've been meeting there once a week to hang out." Midori was Mitsuki's favorite tea shop. It had imported teas from around the world and the best sweets she has ever tasted.

"Have you told Ken and Noaki yet?" Hinata asked, her face falling into one of worry.

"I haven't told anyone! And I think Sasuke-chan knows, but that's it." Came Mitsuki's reply.

Hinata flushed when she heard her crush's name. The girl was in love with the younger Uchiha brother, much to Mitsuki's amusement. And yeah, Mitsuki laughed at her friend's expense. Hinata glares at the red head, "You are horrible. C'mon, lets go find Ino."

.

.

.

When Mitsuki spotted her for the first time, she could tell that the girl wasn't one to befriend. Every alarm went off in her mind, telling her to back away and don't go near and keep at a distance. Of course, the curious girl didn't listen and walked over to the small female. The girl was pretty enough, red hair - brighter than Mitsuki's but that was because Mitsuki's was dyed - and pretty hazel-green eyes. Mitsuki had found herself counting the freckles that the girl had but kept losing track so she just stopped.

"Hello." Mitsuki grinned, deciding to go with casual rather than the 'in your face' way Ino greeted people with. "You seem alone. Are you okay, sweetheart?" The girl was only a few years younger than Mitsuki herself but Mitsuki treated everyone childishly, it was in her motherly nature.

"Hi." The girl responded, her tone dry and her voice annoyed. It made Mitsuki grin.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I didn't see need to. Go away."

"You must not have many friends; with what your attitude is."

"I also don't care."

Mitsuki chuckled, the girl reminding her of Sasuke. Mitsuki sat down on the bench next to the girl and looked forward, towards the academy. "I'm Mitsuki."

"Akane."

"You don't speak much, _Akane_."

"You speak _too_ much, _Mitsuki_."

The girls turned to face one another and with that one look, they both knew they would end up being friends for life. It was a simple look, brown eyes glinting with humor and hazel eyes shinning with mirth. It was a look that said all the words they needed to hear and a look that spoke volumes to the two girls who had lost everything before they even had anything.


End file.
